


CLASSIFIED FILE: REDACTED

by crestedhearts (orphan_account)



Series: Red Strings (Sephiroth) [10]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crestedhearts
Summary: FILE REDACTED.PASSWORD REQUIRED_LOGIN:***********ACCESS GRANTED.FILE UNLOCKED.
Relationships: Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Series: Red Strings (Sephiroth) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	CLASSIFIED FILE: REDACTED

**Author's Note:**

> USERNAME: DARK.EAGLE.  
> PASSWORD: **********_

Time passes by like the wind; you don't really know that it's moving, but you can feel the breeze as you step outside from a long day at work, taste the change in the air when you finally wrap up that long forgotten side project you left abandoned in the garage nearly six months ago.

Time can pass in the metaphorical blink of an eye. The nanoseconds taken for the eyelid to completely cover the surface of the eye devours precious seconds that expands into minutes, days, months of lost time, time that is miniscule to you in meaning but time that can never be regained again. Time that cannot make up the difference of your body betraying you, weathering away as your DNA makes faulty copies, your cells replicating the same broken formula over and over again until time eventually stops for you.

Time stands still.

Time ends and takes away your solid, sentient form. It takes no heed to the fact that you have been walking this world for a decade, two decades, half a century. It does not care that you have family, friends, pets, lovers, and long lost paramours that you wish to say goodbye to before you are devoured by the very earth that birthed you, the very harbinger that will devour you at your end.

It takes you, tears you down, one cell at a time, one failed duplication over the span of years. It reclaims you without you even knowing, dragging your body down into the endless depths that have become your grave.

You are not dead yet--but one day, you will be.


End file.
